Chicago PD Season Five
by Pearl730
Summary: This is my version of what will happen in season five. It takes place directly after the season four finale.


Ten times in total, he knew he looked desperate but he had planned on proposing and Erin ignoring his calls was not really helping his nerves so as much as he wasn't shocked Jay admitted defeat and went back inside to join the others. He was extremely disappointed at the turn of events as he had really hoped that Lindsay would join them at Molly's.

Erin was getting frustrated, he left me, he packed his bags and left so what is so important that he keeps calling. Erin was getting nervous because as angry as she was at him for walking out on her she still loved him. Jay never called 10 times in a row but then again she had to remind herself that maybe because she always picked up the first time he never had a reason to keep calling. She so badly wanted to pick up, to hear his voice, to talk to him about this decision she now faced but she knew what she had to do and she also knew that if she spoke to Jay about it there was no way she would be able to get herself on the plane to New York. Knowing what she had to do Erin put away the dog tag that Hank had given her looked at the Chicago skyline one last time before heading home to pack her bags.

Erin finished packing her bags and then went to lie down on the couch. Ever since Jay had left she had been unable to sleep in their bed so she had been sleeping or at least trying to sleep on the couch. She took out her phone and dialed. He picked up after two rings.

Hank: Did you decide yet?

Erin: I'm going.

Hank: Good for you kiddo, you deserve this. I know you will do great. They will love you over there.

Erin: I hope so.

Hank: I know you will really be missed here.

Erin: I guess by some people.

Hank: You think Halstead wont miss you.

Erin: I think he'll be happy he no longer has to work with me. It can't be easy for him to see me every day after he broke up with me.

Hank: I think he's miserable without you and I can tell that he is slowly starting to realize that.

Erin: I guess better late than never but I'm done with Jay. I have to be.

Hank: Just because you are moving to New York doesn't mean you automatically won't love him anymore. What did you tell the team tonight at Mollys?

Erin: Nothing, I never ended up going.

Hank: Do you plan on telling them anything?

Erin: No, I was wondering if you could do it for me.

Hank: Okay, but you have to tell Jay.

Erin: I don't think I can do that. He tried calling me tonight, 10 times to be exact.

Hank: What did he want?

Erin: I don't know, I never picked up. I knew if I heard his voice there is no way I would be able to get on that plane tomorrow.

Hank: Erin, you cant just leave town without telling your boyfriend.

Erin: He is not my Boyfriend, he lost that title when he walked out on me. I really don't want anyone to know where I am or why I left.

Hank: So what do you want me to tell Jay?

Erin: I don't know. Make up something I know your good at stretching the truth when its needed.

Hank: I don't know kiddo.

Erin: Please dad. I really just need to move on without him banging down my door telling me why I should come back to Chicago.

Hank: If it's really what you want then that's what I will do.

Erin: Thank you.

Erin had a hard time sleeping that night. On the one hand she was nervous for her new job. The last time she left intelligence it hadn't worked out so well for her and although she hated the thought of leaving Chicago for good she was hoping this time it would be different. While on the other hand she kept thinking about Jay. He was the kindest, most nicest guys she had ever met and she had fallen completely in love with him. She never understood why he loved her back and it made her sad recognizing that somehow he no longer loved her.

Finally morning came and not wanting to be late for her flight Erin got off the couch, showered and got ready to leave. After a moments hesitation Erin looked around the apartment one last time before walking out and closing the door behind her. For Erin the door symbolized a whole bunch of things. This was the end of an era as she knew it and it was the beginning of a new one that she hoped would turn out way better than she could have ever imagined it would.

Jay woke up that morning in Will's house having no recollection of what happened the night before or why he ended up sleeping on will's couch instead of on the bed in the guestroom.

Will: Jay your up.

Jay: What happened last night?

Will: What is the last thing you remember?

Jay: I recall joining everyone at Molly's waiting for Erin to come. I know I was planning on proposing to her. What happened?

Will: You asked her to marry you and she said no.

Jay: She said that?

Will: You don't remember? You came back into the bar and said she didn't answer you.

Jay: I don't remember at all, I can't believe she said no.

Will: You two were broken up why in the world would you think she would say yes?

Jay: Because we love each other. I screwed up, I know that but i guess I didn't imagine she would ever say no.

Will: I'm sorry man, I really am. I guess you can ask her why she said no when you see her later.

Jay: I guess so.

Jay looked at his phone and panicked.

Jay: Oh god, Voight is going to kill me.

Will: You're damn right he will, I can't believe he didn't already kill you for breaking up with his daughter.

Jay: Trust me Voight did more than enough, he took me down to the cage and told me in no uncertain terms that if I would ever hurt Erin again he would personally see to it that I would never see the light of day again.

Will: Boy am I glad I am not you right now.

Jay: Why? because my girlfriend turned down my marriage proposal but I still have to work with her everyday or that my boss is also my girlfriends dad and I walked out on her.

Will: How about plain and simple, you work for Hank Voight. Now go, run, you don't want to be late and risk loosing your job.

Jay: Thanks for the vote of confidence.

Will: Anytime. Now go get out of here.

Jay quickly got ready and left Wills apartment. He still couldn't believe that Erin would have turned him down. He really needed to talk to her he just had no idea what to say. The entire car ride to the precinct he was trying to figure out what he was going to say to her but he didn't really have to worry for when he got there her desk was empty and she was no where to be found. Jay was a little ashamed at himself for breathing a sigh of relief but he hoped that by the time she did walk upstairs he would know what to say. Jay was sitting at his desk when Hank came out of his office.

Hank: Halstead my office, the rest of you talk to your CI's and get me as much information as possible.

Hank turned around and sat down at his desk when Halstead walked in.

Hank: Take a seat.

Not wanting to argue Jay sat down.

Hank: Jay, talk to me, what the hell is going on between you and Erin?

Jay: I really rather not talk about it.

Hank: Erin called me this morning telling me that she is going on furlough for a month, so you don't have a choice Halstead spit it out.

Jay: Look, whatever is going on between me and Erin is private and personal if she would have wanted you to know don't you think she would have told you.

Hank: Jay, look at me, I warned you too keep it in your pants, I told you numerous times that Erin was off limits and yet still you both went behind my back and dated. Erin is my daughter and I love her, so when I saw how happy you make her i turned a blind eye towards your relationship. So as much as I am livid with you for walking out on her I am not talking to you as her father but rather as her boss. Erin never takes off and now she is taking off for a month, you must have done something really bad for her to come to that decision. So either you are going to spill the beans or you can walk out of my unit for good.

Jay: I proposed last night.

Hank: You what?

Jay: I asked Erin to marry me.

Hank: You asked my daughter to marry you without asking for my blessing first.

Jay: I'm sorry, I didn't think I had to.

Hank: And let me guess she turned you down.

Jay: I guess you know Erin better than I do.

Hank: Jay, I'm sorry man. If i thought it would help I would talk to her but I know it wont make a difference. Normally I would tell you to go and fight for her but I think she just needs space right now. She did tell me she wanted to go away for a little, clear her head and I think its a good idea.

Jay: So what are you saying? That I should just let her go without a fight.

Hank: No, I just think you should give her a little space. Don't go to the apartment for a while. Wait until she reaches out to you. It will get better Jay, I promise.

Jay: I don't know, I don't want her to think I won't fight for her, for us.

Hank: I hear you Jay, I do. I just think that you reaching out right now will only make the situation worse than it already is.

Jay: Why? Do you know something I don't know?

Hank: I don't think so I just know that you were the one who walked out on her, you broke up with her. Erin always had a hard time trusting people I think that she will have a harder time trusting that you will never walk out on her again. You promised her that you didn't want her to come and go and then you came and went yourself.

Jay: How do you know all of that?

Hank: I'm her dad Jay. She talks to me.

Jay: I just wished she would talk to me.

Hank: I think you sent her the opposite message when you walked out of the apartment with your suitcase, don't you think?

Jay: I blew it, I know I did. It's just, I thought I was doing the right thing, for both of us. I ended up screwing it up instead.

Hank: Look whatever you do now, don't make it worse than it already is. You are both suffering, you both need time to figure out exactly what it is you want.

Jay: I know what I want. I want Erin, I want a family with her I want it all.

Hank: Maybe but it sure didn't look like that to me when she came crying to my house that you packed your bags and left without any real reason or explanation. Go home, think about what happened and how you want to take it from here and come back to work tomorrow when you have your head back on straight.

As Erin walked onto the plane she was extremely surprised to see Olivia Benson sitting next to her.

Erin: Sargent Benson, Hi Detective Lindsay I work with Sargent Voight in intelligence.

Olivia: Of course Erin Lindsay how could I forget, we've worked together in a couple of cases.

Erin: Yeah.

Olivia: Where are you going? I thought Voight never gives you guys off.

Erin: He doesn't but I am moving to New York, I am joining the FBI's counter terrorism division.

Olivia: Wow that's amazing.

Erin: So what were you doing in Chicago? I wasn't aware that you would be coming.

Olivia: Oh I wasn't here for work, I actually came out to visit Hank.

Erin: Oh...

Olivia: It's not like that.

Erin: Whatever you say. I know my dad and I know that he likes you.

Olivia: If you want to talk about someone's relationship why don't we talk about what is going on between you and Halstead.

Erin: Point proven.

Olivia: What does he think about you moving out to New York?

Erin: He doesn't know.

Olivia: Why didn't you tell him? I thought things were going great between you two. Last I heard you two moved in together? And besides Hank told me he thought there would be a wedding between you two in the future.

Erin: I thought he was going to propose except it turns out he has been married for the past 8 years to some chick named Abby and he left me to go be with her or something like that.

Olivia: Ouch that must have been extremely tough.

Erin: It sure was.

Olivia: It has been great chatting with you detective Lindsay, here is my card if you ever need anything just give me a call.

Erin: Thank you.

After sitting for two hours in a cramped airplane Erin was more than glad to get off and stretch her legs. Erin got her luggage from baggage claim and without looking back she walked out of the airport letting the door close behind her as she walked off towards her new reality.


End file.
